1. Technical Field
One aspect of the present invention relates to an appetite suppressant composition. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of using an appetite suppressant tablet composition.
2. Background Art
Many appetite suppressant formulations are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0276839; PCT Pub. No. WO/2007/132479; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2006/0062859 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0292501.